Dragon's Dogma World and Lore
Warning : The text contains spoilers on all aspects of the game's plot and outcome. ''Note : This article describes the key points of the in-world backstory, universe, geography, concepts, and major historical characters. For specific details of quests, gameplay, characters, objects, locations, statistics and other elements please see the individual articles.'' The main quest of Dragon's Dogma takes place in Gransys, a small ducal state on a small island - other places exist within the world, including a human inhabited mainland. __TOC__ The Universal model The universe is made up of multiple worlds, each separate with their own stories and inhabitants. Connections between the worlds are made via the Everfall and the Rift. Only Pawns can travel between the worlds. If fully opened, the Everfall (In early conceptions referred to as the Endless Tower.See "Behind the scenes of Dragon's Dogma) forms a link between many parallel worlds. It is described as an endless shaft, which doubles back on itself "top to bottom".From pawn conversations in the post dragon everfall The Rift is an otherworldly place accessible to pawns and Arisen, pawns can travel between multiple worlds there. Rift Stones are gateways between individual worlds and the Rift. Magic items known as Portcrystals and Ferrystones allow instantaneous travel between distant locations. The human inhabited world has a conventional day night cycle derived from the motion of a sun, which is from east to west from sunrise to sunset. It is not known if the world of Gransys is flat, round or otherwise. There are multiple stars in the night sky but no moon at the time of the third dragon.Early conceptions of the world included a moon. See "Behind the scenes of Dragon's Dogma The dying words of Dragons suggest that the Seneschal (God) resides "beyond the stars",The great Dragon on Death speaks deus ultra astrum (latin: 'God beyond the stars') this may or may not be figurative. No reference is made in Gransys to times, dates or years either by number or name, nor are any clocks or sundials to be found - however churches toll to indicate key times, such as that night is approaching. Magic is based on Five Archmagicks, which are based upon five Elemental Attributes of fire, ice, lightning, holy and dark. Elements are essential attributes of spells and magickal sigils. Living things Humans are the civilised inhabitants of the world. In addition to the human-like Pawns, other semi-sentient lifeforms above the level of the beasts include Saurians and Goblins, both of which live in groups. Giant semi-humanoid creatures included the simple-minded, single-eyed Cyclops and the excitable Ogres. (Early conceptions of the world suggest that Elves may exist, but none are known in Gransys.An 'Elven haven" is referred to beyond the witchwood. See "Behind the scenes of Dragon's Dogma) Beasts and birds include relatively peaceful Deer, Rabbits, Oxen, and Boar, Gulls and Crows, as well as mice and spiders which may grow to giant size in suitable environments and become dangerous. Dangerous flying creatures include harpies and gargoyles. In addition to the ogres and cyclops there are several species of generally highly-dangerous giant beasts, such as Griffin, Cockatrices and Chimera. Beyond the world of the living, the dead can become animated as if alive: numerous types of undead folk, skeletons and liches are all known, as well as various incorporeal phantoms; all are dangerous creatures. Kingdoms Hearthstone A duchy or kingdom. Ruled by Grende Hearthstone (of the House of Marten) at the time of the third Gransys Dragon.From Mercede's Tale Has an agreement or treaty of giving aid to countries attacked by the Dragon including Gransys and Voldoa. Meloire A duchy or kingdom. The House of Biquard (with a line of descent from a cousin of Godking Leonart) is one of the noble houses of the region. (described as a mesne lord in Meloire).From Aelinore's Tale Warriors of Meliore are regarded as being well skilled.From Aelinore's Tale Voldoa A duchy or kindom. Has an agreement or treaty of giving aid to countries attacked by the Dragon including Gransys and Hearthstone. Liore A duchy or kingdom. Formed from a split of the Liogran Peninsula along roughly north-south lines with Liore in the west (and Gransys to the east) around 250 years before the coming of the third great dragon.Gran Soren (Capcom, Youtube) Around 250 years ago the Liogran Peninsula was divided into Liore in the west and Gransys in the east. The dukes of each region were forced to answer to officials sent from the mainland. .. Not long after, Gran Soren was named the capital of Gransys. Gransys A duchy or kingdom. Likely part of a relatively small island (around 3 miles across.Based on early descriptions of the world. See "Behind the scenes of Dragon's Dogma), created as a dukedom along with Liore around from a north-south split of the Liogran Peninsula, with Gransys forming the eastern part. Its capital is Gran Soren. Liore lies to the west of Gransys. Gransys is ruled by Edmun Dragonsbane at the time of the coming of the Third Dragon; Edmun was Duke due to having been credited with the defeat of the Second Dragon.From Edmun's Tale According to "Edmun's Tale" Edmun became Duke on the death of the childless former Duke due to his own defeat the dragon ,From Edmun's Tale however, Pawn testimony states that Edmun was crowned Duke on his triumphant return from slaying the Dragon, with no intermediate period mentioned. Gransys covers the eastern part of a land mass - and is bounded by mountains to the west. There are two forts guarding routes west through the mountains: The Shadow Fort to the southwest of Gran Soren and The Greatwall to the west. The climate varies from cold in the north, to fairly temperate in the south. Gran Soren The capital of Gransys, Gran Soren is a walled city divided into quarters by internal walls. An open Craftsman's Quarter to the west, with gate house; a heavily built up Urban Quarter lies to the east, with a gate house; and the Noble Quarter, accessed through fortified gates from both the urban and craftsmans quarters. The Duke's Demesne is accessed via a guarded and fortified gate from the noble quarter and includes a central keep with dungeons, surrounded by gardens, and a separate turreted tower to the northeast rising in the sea bay and linked to the main castle by a high-level stone walkway. An aqueduct runs through the urban quarter, with a sea outflow to the east; the aqueduct area is also the location of the Slums. Gran Soren's urban quarter was almost totally destroyed after the death of the third great dragon, when the Everfall opened up. Most of the Venery and urban areas collapsed into the Everfall's great pit. Cassardis A fishing village in the south east of Gransys, surrounded by a wall for protection. Formerly autonomous. Became a protectorate under Gran Soren during the chiefdom of Adaro, at his bidding, for its greater safety.From the Adaro's Tale Other places of note In addition to the mighty structures at the Shadow Fort and the Greatwall there are fortified places or castle ruins at The Blighted Manse, The Mountain Waycastle, Windbluff Tower, The Ruins of Aernst Castle, The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort, and at the wooden stockade of the The Encampment. Significant natural areas include the forested Cursewood, Northface Forest, Witchwood, Devilfire Grove and the Verda Woodlands; the gorges, passes and canyons at Moonsbit Pass, Pastona Cavern, Bloodwater Beach and Soulflayer Canyon; swamps and lakes at the Miasmic Haunt, and within the Witchwood, and at Lake Hardship, in addition to several Healing Springs; two main rivers flow through Gransys; a lesser one from the Man Swallowing Falls passing under the bridge at the Mountain Waycastle, before entering the ocean from the Cobal Coast, the other can be followed upstream as far as the Prayer Falls - it passes over the Nameless Falls, and under the bridge on Conquest Road before entering the sea north of Gran Soren. There are man-made structures of mysterious or unknown origin at The Watergod's Altar and The Catacombs, both underground structures; and at The Bluemoon Tower located in the far northeast of Gransys. (see also Old Gods). Other places of note The mainland A main island, separate from the island on which Gransys is found. Thought to be of more importance than Gransys both in political and religious matters.Inference: The Grand Cathedral of the Faith is located in Auldring on the mainland, and is of higher importance than Gran Sorens Cathedral At their formation the states of both Liore and Gransys were created as dukedoms answerable to the mainland. Both the Grand Cathedral and Great Library are on the mainland. Viete A city at the time of Savan, it was then subject to a dragon attack. Thought to not have been far from the Barta Crags.Based on the narrative of Savan's story - see Comic : 1. City of Viete It may have been the city found destroyed beyond The Tainted Mountain Temple. (speculation) Dragon Island The island on which the Arisen fought their final battle with the third Dragon. It is thought to be to the northwest of the main island.Based on early conceptional maps of the island. See "Behind the Scenes of Dragon's Dogma" (The route by which the third great dragon flew to the area of the final battle included substantial passage over water.) Its exact location is unknown. Religions The Old Gods Sites evidencing worship of the Old Gods include The Catacombs (burials there are said to be made to the earth god); and the Watergod's Altar (water deity, though the name is a modern invention).Pawn testament on the purpose of Catacombs, Watergods temple, and Bluemoon tower. The Bluemoon Tower may also have been built to honour one of the old gods, according to legend - if true, then likely a sky or air god.(inferred).Based on the elevated position of the upper platform of the structure, and the statues of the flying Griffins; inference made from the assumption (from known earth and water deities) of a group of gods each controlling a natural "element". Pawns comment that the upper appear to be suitable for temple use. The Old Gods predate the faith. The Faith The Faith is a monotheistic religion whose adherents pray to a god they call "The Maker". The cathedral in Gran Soren is the highest ecclesiastical building in Gransys. There is also a chapel in Cassardis, and an Abbey served by nuns. (The abbey also functions as an orphanage.See Madeleine's Tale) The Grand Cathedral is in Auldring on the mainland. Salvation Salvation is a nihilistic destruction cult which welcomes the coming of Dragons. The "Testament of Hopeless Regret" was written by a prince suffering with fever caused by a infected eye injury obtained as a result of a Dragon's attack; the prince was the son of a king of a state which had been destroyed in an attack by the Dragon. His work stated that the world and the people in it needed to be purged by the Dragon, to be reborn anew. The prince subsequently died from the injury, and his work came to be printed with the symbol of a single eye - "the remaining eye".From the Elysion's Tale In time the work led to the creation of a secret society known as "Salvation".From the Elysion's Tale Dragons and the Endless Chain The Endless chain or rhythm refers to the cycle of death and rebirth that all living things undergo.Seneschal - on Eternity - Each beast, each blade of grass, each human life is born to die and be born again in endless rhythm In the context of Dragons, it refers to the destruction and creation of Dragons through the actions of Arisen, who are causal in both the destruction and creation of dragons - the actions of the Dragon causes a potential Arisen to rise to the challenge of the quest to destroy the dragon, yet if the Arisen fails to fulfill their role they can give rise to a new Dragon through their own death - the process continues without end until the chain is broken. The true purpose of the interplay between great Dragons and Arisen is to find a person with sufficient will to be a worthy candidate for the role of Seneschal - in that respect the Great Dragon is merely part of a test.Seneschal (at the resolution of final battle between Seneschal and Arisen) : Arisen... Forgive me. All I've done was to test your will. It is the fate of all Arisen... You and I are swept up in the current, same as the rest. Each tempers the volition of the next, and the endless cycle continues.Seneschal - on will - And so the dragon is sent into the world to guide the Arisen, and refine them. To temper their wills into aught capable of sustaining the world However the true aim is to break the endless cycle of destruction itself. The Seneschal The Seneschal fulfills the role of God.Seneschal - on the Seneschal) - The Seneschal is steward to the world... The world you traveled now rests in your care. .. Just as the Arisen calls pawns into being and sets them to motion, the Seneschal holds dominion over all living things. .. There are those who would call such a being Maker, or God. .. I cannot deny the claim, any more than affirm it. In the end, they are but words. Their will has led them to defeat a great dragon, and it is their will that drives the world onward. At the time of the third great Dragon the Seneschal was the former Arisen Savan. It is not known if the Seneschal rules over one world or the multitude of worlds. Arisen and Pawns The Arisen is an ordinary human who has taken up the Dragon's challenge and fought back against its onslaught. Within the stories of known Arisen the quest they undertake share a common beginning - that of having the dragon rip out their heart, leaving them yet alive, and deathless, with a new found ability to command and recruit pawns from across the rift. The Arisen can only be killed in battle as the Dragon holds their heart, or, upon the death of the Dragon they regain their heart and can live as humans once more. Some Arisen die in battle, others face the dragon and take the dragon's bargain, whilst some have defeated the dragon. Those that defeat the Dragon may take a further final test - that of facing the Seneschal - those that face the Seneschal and fail become new Dragons, continuing the endless chain - by requiring a new Arisen to take up arms against them. Some Arisen may chosen to return to a peaceful life after defeating the Dragon, returning to a world in peace, growing old and dying. Pawns are soulless human-like beings whose primary role appears to be to serve any Arisen. The are identified by a 'pawn print' in the form of a glowing scar on their hands, and lack willpower - they can neither truly age or die- if defeated in battle they return to the rift. An Arisen's pawn comes to resemble the Arisen over time, and may become partially human through the process known as the "Bestowal of Spirit" - eventually pawns can become human, on the death of their master. (See also the story of Sofiah and Selene) Known Arisens, fate and timeline :See also Arisen timeline (inferred) Arisens include Duke Edmun, the Dragonforged, Savan, and Sofiah. Of these Duke Edmun is known to have taken the Dragon's bargain; the Dragonforged did not succeed against his Dragon, though his story is not fully known, Sofiah is though to have regained her heart as she appears to died of old age - suggesting she either defeated a Dragon, or the dragon she faced was defeated by other means. Godking Leonart The first recorded dragonslayer (as such assumed to have been an Arisen), characterised as "the Great Unifier". Described as the "Father of the Nation" in reference to Gransys. Likely the first true ruler of the kingdom (inference), and feudal overlord to the other dukedoms.(inference)Passing references in Edmun's tale Edmun Dragonsbane Also known as the Wyrmking, became ruler of Gransys after supposedly defeating the second great dragon. It is known that he sacrificed his true love (named Lenore) in a pact with the Dragon in exchange for power and respite from the Dragon's attacks. On the death of the third great Dragon he regained his heart, and with it, normal human condition - as a result he was greatly aged. The Dragonforged An Arisen, over a thousand years old by the time of the third great dragon, who died with its death. Had great knowledge of the Dragon.From the Dragonforged's tale His pawn, known as "the Fool" to outsiders, closely resembled him. The Dragonforged's story is unknown - it has been speculated that he made a pact with the dragon for knowledge - and he has been connected with the ruler of the ruined kingdom in the valley beyond the Tainted Mountain Temple, though without solid evidence. An alternative speculative theory that his weapon was damaged in a fight with the dragon, leaving him no option to fight with his hands before retreating, explaining the cause of his burnt arms and his deeper knowledge of Dragons. He is creator of the figure on Hillfigure Knoll, made as a sign to call fellow Arisen to him. Inscriptions in his chamber lead to a buried spearhead of great age at the Knoll, inferred to be his own weapon. Savan An Arisen, who defeated a great dragon. Born into ordinary stock, Savan was the son of a skilled soldier. After his father was killed in an attack by a great dragon on the city of Viete, he took up the role of Arisen and attempted to fight with the dragon. Discovered unconscious by the Pawn Morganna, his heart had been ripped from his chest in the fight.Comic : 1. City of Viete Morgana led Savan to a rift stone in the Barta Crags region where he selected his own pawn "Salde" and took a third pawn into his party, Quince; a pawn from a different world entirely. Together Savan's party then travelled to the Manamia region, where at that time was an underworld settlement, pursuing the dragon for vengance.Comic : 2. Barta Crags At the Estan Plains (near Gran Soren) the party encountered and defeated a Griffin.Comic : 3. Estan Plains Savan was then able to travel to the Cursed Mountain, together with the King and his soldiers.Comic: 4. The Cursed Mountain The King's men were assaulted by Saurians, Skeleton warriors, Goblins and a Chimera whilst accompanying Savan to his battle with the Dragon.Comic: 4. The Cursed MountainDragon's Dogma - Prologue quest : "The End at the Beginning" Savan was able to defeat the Dragon, and subsequently became the Seneschal, a position he held until his release at the time of the third great dragon. Dragons The Great Dragons Only three dragons had been recorded as being defeated in history. The third "Grigori" was destroyed by an Arisen from Cassardis, the second was recorded as being defeated by Duke Edmun Dragonsbane, the first by Godking Leonart.From Edmun's Tale It is known that the second dragon was not defeated in truth but left the world temporarily in peace in exchange for a sacrifice made by Edmun Dragonsbane - thus the second and third visitations of great Dragons were of the same beast - "Grigori". It is not known if Godking Leonart made a similar pact, or if he successfully defeated a Dragon. Great Dragons are made when an Arisen defeats a Great Dragon but is subsequently defeated in combat with the Seneschal;The dead Arisen then becomes the servant of the Seneschal. See Servitude] it may be that they become Dragons in a different world of their origin. Given that dragons originate from defeated Arisen, and that the name "Grigori" is similar in style to many human names within the world (see Category:Males) it may be that Grigori was the name of the fallen Arisen. (speculation) Both the great and minor dragons speak in common tongue and sometimes in Latin - it is not known what significance there is in the speaking in a second tongue. The Ur-Dragon Also known as the primordial or first dragon. A giant undead dragon of even greater power than a great Dragon. As the Ur-Dragon is found either by travelling through a riftstone or through the Everfall - it can be assumed that it exists beyond a single world's existence, and is transdimensional - a possible assumption is that there is only one Ur-Dragon throughout the entire multitude of worlds. Other Dragons Includes Wyrms, Drakes and Wyverns - less powerful than the great dragon. Have been speculated to to be the possessed or reincarnated souls of Arisen who died in the Everfall. Other notable events *The Endless Strife - A historic war between nations.Mentioned in passing the Elysion's Tale Influences The world of Dragon's Dogma resembles that of an idealized medieval European fairy tale or fantasy story. Castles and other buildings are generally western European in style, as are most armours and styles of dress, and churches are classically Christian Gothic or Romanesque in design. Other structures show earlier European influences, for example the Catacombs recall some common concepts about Roman catacombs, whilst the stones and cave on Hillfigure Knoll and some other primitive stone structures recall prehistoric European and Mediterranean standing stones and burials (e.g., menhir, dolmen, megaliths, passage tombs). The hill drawing at Hillfigure Knoll is similar to ancient European chalk hill drawings (e.g., the Cerne Abbas Giant). Cassardis appears Mediterranean (possibly Spanish or Greek influenced), with styles of dress character's faces showing clear Greek (or similar) influences. The cloth mural in Chief Adaro's House shows a spear wielding (bearded) fish-tailed half-humanoid creature of Greek or near-eastern appearance (fish tailed hybrids were present in Greek, Assyrian, and Babylonian myth, eg Dagon, Echidna, Triton). The structure of Bluemoon Tower partially resembles some ancient buildings such as the Colosseum in Rome (c. 70 AD), and also shows some resemblance to well known medieval depictions of the Tower of Babel (historically a Babylonian Ziggurat c.2000-1000 BC) e.g., such as that by Bruegel the Elder (1563);The Tower of Bable Peter Breughel the Elder (1563) the stone statues of the Griffins at the Tower show some stylistic resemblance to stone reliefs of fantastical beasts also from the region of Mesopotamia (Nimrud, c. 900 BC, Assyrian empire) e.g., the Anzu ( a reverse Griffin like creature, and servant of the Sky God Enlil.).Plate5. Basrelief at an entrance to a small temple Image of stone relief of Anzû or Imdugud (center, inverted griffin) and probably the god Ninurta (right) Plate 5. from the book "The Monuments of Nineveh" Volume 2. Drawings by A.H. Layard (published 1859-53) , alternative link In contrast, the world make-up and plot basis shows influences from eastern philosophies and religions with references to reincarnation, rebirth, and endless cycles. The fire/ice/lightning magic system very roughly matches thought systems from both Eastern and Western philosophies, though these typically use four or five elements, such as the fivefold water/earth/metal/fire/wood chinese system, or fourfold the earth/water/air/fire system (Classical elements) used in Greek philosophy - these thought systems also appear to be referenced in part in the temples of the Old Gods in Gransys. The holy/dark magic dichotomy has analogues in many Western and Eastern belief systems. Gransys' level of technology is classically 'high medieval fantasy' - no firearms exist but simple gunpowder devices do, as do ballistae - elements representing non-scientific thought such as magic, alchemy, charms, potions, magic books and scrolls are commonplace. The story of the Arisen, with its emphasis on will as key to existence, echoes with interpretations of some of the concepts introduced by German philosophers; including Friedrich Nietzsche's "will to power" and Arthur Schopenhauer's "will to life". There are also simplistic parallels between the story of the Arisen's rise to become Seneschal, and elements of Nietzsche's story "Thus Spoke Zarathustra", including the idea of a Übermensch (or "Above-Human"). The Seneschal's final speech shows clear influences from some of Niettzche's writing: Fellow man! Your whole life, like a sandglass, will always be reversed and will ever run out again .. every pain and every pleasure, every friend and every enemy, every hope and every error, every blade of grass and every ray of sunshine once more, and the whole fabric of things which make up your life. This ring in which you are but a grain will glitter afresh forever. .. (Notes on the Eternal Recurrence) F.Nietzsche (translated) One notable modern influence is the Japanese manga "Berserk" which itself is part inspired by western medieval European fantasy oeuvre. Armour and weapons for the characters Guts and Griffiths are present - as part of an official collaboration.Dragon’s Dogma Has Guts, The Berserk Character (Siliconera, 16 Feb 2012) Additionally similarities between Selene and Silke in Beserk have been noted. See also *Dragon's Dogma, Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen *Capcom, includes development history References Sources *Dragon's Dogma characters (Capcom) Biographies *Dragon's Dogma Digital Comic (Capcom , Youtube channel, R18) **Chapter 1 "City of Viete" **Chapter 2 "Barta Crags" **Chapter 3 "Estan Plains" **Chapter 4 "The Cursed Mountain" *Behind the Scenes of Dragon's Dogma: A Look at the Development of Capcom's Open-World Action Role-Playing Game (28 March 2013) Game Developers Conference , Hideaki Itsuni. **［GDC 2013］“BBSのような手軽さ”の追求がポーンを生んだ。企画書から探る「Dragon's Dogma」の原型 (27 Mar 2013), in japanese, www.4gamer.net **新しいシステムを理解してもらう難しさ (3 April 2013), in japanese , www.famitsu.com **GDC 13: カプコン伊津野氏が明かした『Dragon's Dogma』の企画が通るまで (29 Mar 2013), in japanese , www.gamespark.jp **【GDC 2013】「ドラゴンズドグマ」伊津野英昭氏講演レポート (30 Mar 2013), in japanese , game.watch.impress.co.jp Links *TV Tropes - Dragon's Dogma common vdeogame tropes present in Dragon's Dogma Category:Dragon's Dogma Lore Category:Locations